Garou/Manga Gallery
To see which chapters correspond with which arc, see Story Arcs. Manga Human Monster Saga Garou Introduction Arc Garou introduced.jpg|Garou at the Hero Association meeting garou wants to fight.jpg|Garou declares a fight to see who is the strongest Garou Full Body.png|Garou wants to conduct evil Garou Child.png|Garou as a child Garou vs. Fundoshi.jpg|Garou defeats Heavy Tank Fundoshi Garou vs. Blue Fire.jpg|Garou challenged by Blue Fire Garou rips off arm.jpg|Garou rips off Blue Fire's arm Garou exits.jpg|Garou exits, declaring a war against heroes Garou Rampage.png|Garou's rampage in the dojo, in a flashback Garou in his disguise during the fighting tournament..png|Garou in his disguise during the fighting tournament The Blizzard Group Arc Garou in the alley.jpg|Garou defeats Tanktop Vegetarian in an alley Garou defeats Tanktop Vegetable.jpg|Garou's hero hunt begins Hero Hunt Arc Garou finds Mumen Rider.jpg|Garou finds Mumen Rider Garou suddenly struck.jpg|Garou was suddenly punched by Tanktop Master Garou bleeding.jpg|Garou bleeding Garou in a frenzy.jpg|Garou in a fighting frenzy Garou severly injured.jpg|Garou is heavily injured due to Tanktop Masters attack Garousmile.jpg|Garou smiles through the pain Garou determined to kill.jpg|Garou is determined to kill every member of the Tank Topper Army Garou vs TM Fist.jpg|Garou surprised by an attack Garou vs. TM.jpg|Garou vs. Tanktop Master Garou fighting stance.jpg|Garou's fighting stance Garou using WSRSF.jpg|Garou using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist Mumen Justice Crash on Garou.jpg|Garou is attacked by Mumen Rider Mumen defeated.jpg|Garou smashing Mumen Rider's face into concrete Garou taunting.jpg|Garou taunting the Tanktopers TM defeated.jpg|Garou defeats Tanktop Master Garou defeats the Tanktop Army.jpg|Garou beats every member of the Tank Toper Army Charanko vs Garou.jpg|Suddenly attacked by Charanko Garou vs Red Nose.jpg|Garou catches Red Nose's punch Garou meets Tareo.jpg|Garou meets Tareo Garou Leg.png|Garou is shot by Golden Ball's ricochet. Garou Deflect.png|Garou deflects Golden Ball's attacks. Monster Raid Arc Garou Metal Bat.png|Garou ducks under Metal Bat's attack Garou Chest Attack.png|Garou knocks Metal Bat down Garou and Metal Bat.png|Garou is almost hit by Metal bat Super Fight Arc Garou Watchdog Man.png|Garou charges at Watchdog Man Garou_defeated.png|Garou defeated by Watchdog Man Monster Association Arc Garou chapter81.jpg|Garou on the cover of Chapter 81 Garou fever.jpg|Garou tries to recuperate from his wounds and fever Garou finds Death Gatling's Group.png|Surrounded by Death Gatling and the other heroes Garou chapter82.jpg|Garou on the cover of Chapter 82 Garou cornered.jpg|Cornered by the heroes Garou wild horn.jpg|Garou is cut off by Wild Horn Garou terrortareo.jpg|Garou unintentionally scares off Tareo after his victory Garouleg.jpg|Garou clashes with Genos Strongest Monster.png|Garou declares himself the strongest monster Pummel.png|Garou suffering at the hands of his old master, Bang Garou_Monster_Association.png|Garou retaliates Garou extracted.jpg|Garou is unwillingly rescued by Phoenix Man Garou_New_Shirt.png|Garou puts on his new clothing Garou_Monster_Association_2.png|Garou goes for a walk Garou's Immense Appetite.png|Garou eats an entire menu of food Tareo apology.jpg|Tareo apologizes to Garou for abandoning him earlier Garou_Surprise.png|Garou prepares to attack Saitama Garou protecc.jpg|Garou gets between Tareo and Royal Ripper Garou Monsters.png|Garou faces off against Royal Ripper and Bug God Evolves.png|Garou evolves upon awakening from his loss Garou using Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist.png|Garou disposes of Royal Ripper Garou_Monster_Association_3.png|Garou survives Overgrown Rover's attack 20.png|Garou rebels against Gyoro Gyoro 32.png|Garou gets another hole in his torso 55.png|Garou somehow survives Orochi's onslaught Garo half monster.png|Garou continues to fight Orochi in spite of his burns Orochi Martial Arts.png|Garou leaps at Orochi one last time 65.png|Garou, utterly defeated by Orochi Appearances in Other Media Volume Volume_12_Clean.png|Garou Colored Volume_18_Clean.png|Garou protecting Tareo Colored Omakes Lobster Garou meets rival dojo.jpg|Garou overhears them talking about the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist Garou appears.jpg|Garou makes his first appearance Miscellaneous Garou_Formal.png|Garou in formal wear Category:Galleries